Un futuro contigo ¡que maravilloso!
by AZCHAN-de J. Black
Summary: "FIC P A R A D O" ¿Qué pasaría si Hiashi muriera antes de tiempo y desterrara clan el a Hinata? Nada mas ni si Hizashi no muriera y La UNICA forma que tiene de salvar un su sobrina es darla en adopcion y nada menos clan al que Uchih
1. Chapter 1

Hola eh aquí mi segundo finc os comento que el carácter de los personajes va a ser diferente ya que como van a tener una vida diferente.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._-._.-._.-._.-._.-

**Naruto no me pertenece**

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

**CAPITULO 1**

En una casa justo a mitad de la noche se estaba llevando acabo una platica entre los miembros de souke y el bouke,un hombre mayor de cabellos color luna hablaba pausadamente

"lo que ah ocurrido hoy es algo inadmisible" bajaba un poco la mirada mientras la leve luz de la vela iluminaba sus palidos ojos "pero desafortunadamente no hay nada que podamos hacer"

En ese momento le interrumpio un hombre un poco mas joven que el"es verdad Hiashi sama lo ha decidido"

Un hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada dura hablo con voz autoritaria

"¡no permitiré que le hagan eso a Hinata!, si creen que yo estaré desacuerdo con ello se equivocan!!!"

dicho esto el hombre salio de la reunión, sabia que haber dejado al consejo así y haberles hablado así solo empeoraría toda la situación así que lo mas adecuado seria agilizar su plan y desde luego tenia que hacer una visita a su mejor amigo.

Esa noche ajena a lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir o mas bien ajena a lo que ya abia ocurrido se encontraba una Hinata de 6 años dormida en una cama de sabanas blancas pero no estaba sola su querido primo de apenas 7 años se encontraba a su lado tomándole la mano.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Un nuevo día en Kanoha,un pequeño de cabellos marrones despertaba lentamente y la primera imagen que tenia era la de su prima durmiendo mientras sus manos estaban tomadas como tantas veces,como siempre....

Neji sonrío ya que Hinata tenia un poco abierta su boca mientras dormía estaba apunto de desesperarla cuando de pronto entro a su habitación su padre.

"Neji hijo que bien ya estas despierto Pequeña Hinata Despierta" esto lo decía mientras la movía un poco para que ella reaccionara abrió lentamente sus ojos y un poco aturdida al ver el rostro de su tío sonrío"tío que ocurre es muy temprano"

Hizashi no contesto su pregunta solo la tomo en brazos y mientras tomaba también la mano de su hijo se encamino a salir de la mansión temeroso de ser descubierto antes de llegar al lugar decidido.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Mientras en otro lugar de Kanoha Una mujer de cabellos negros despertaba amorosamente a sus hijos"Itachi,Sasuke despierten por favor hijos su padre y yo tenemos algo que decirles" sin mas el mayor de los hijo se había levantado de su cama y comenzaba a cambiarse de ropa,no entendía por que pero tenia el presentimiento de que ese iba a ser un día importante y probablemente lo que sus padres le querían decir tenia que ver con ese presentimiento era Mejor apresurarse.

En ese mismo momento se veía como la mujer entraba al cuerdo del menor de sus hijos quien como siempre, le estaba costando levantarse "Sasuke hijo levantate"esto lo decía ella mientras lo movía un poco pero el pequeño solo lograba hacerse un novillo mientras solo decía monosílabos, despues de dos inatentos mas la madre comprendió que su pequeño no iba a despertar así que decidió mejor tomarlo en brazos y bajar a la sala con el.

La sala de la casa era grade con tonos verdes y crema en las paredes, tenia una sala al estilo oriental además de varios floreros con flores de sakura, una mesa pequeña al centro,y dos puertas corredizas que daban justo a un jardín hermoso ahí se encontraba una familia completa el padre sentado en un sofá individual la madre sentada en el sofá mas grande con sus dos hijos uno en brazos y el otro a su lado.

El padre la miraba molesto "Mikoto despierta ya a Sasuke vamos" la mujer solo ponía cara de ternura al ver a su pequeño en brazos"pero.. mirarlo como podría si esta tan cansado"el hombre hablo mas fuerte "si no lo haces tu lo haré yo" la mujer hizo un pequeño puchero y después movió un poco al pequeño que tenia en brazos "Sasu despierta amor"

El pequeño Sasuke de 6 años apenas comprendía donde estaba abrió lentamente sus ojitos para ver como su padre le miraba con el ceño fruncido, lo cual logro que despertara por completo dándose cuenta de que su mama lo tenia en brazos y su hermano estaba sentado al lado de ellos con una sonrisa de medio lado ,se apeno por estar en los brazos de su madre y se bajo inmediatamente.

"bien hijos su madre y yo les hemos hablado por que tenemos algo muy importante que decirles el día de hoy se unirá a nuestra familia un nuevo miembro" Fugaku espero a ver la reaccion de sus hijos el mayor no mostro ninguna pero el pequeño habio los ojos y frunció el ceño.

"papa vamos a tener un hermanito?"pregunto el mas pequeño

"no Sasuke va a ser una hermanita" Sasuke puso aun mas su cara de desagrado al saber que iba a ser una niña las niñas no le caían bien ya que siempre lo molestaban en La escuela .

De pronto se escucho el timbre de la puerta mientras Mikotose disponía a abrir los demás miembros de la familia esperaban en la sala.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

************************Un poco antes*******************************

Neji se sentía extraño le preocupaba algo tenia un mal presentimiento pero por que? Podía ver como se iban alejando del territorio Hyuga eso no le gradaba ellos jamas de había alejado de casa al menos que fuera para ir a la escuela y esa dirección en definitiva no era para ir a la escuela, conforme su padre iba caminado cada vez mas rápido el había logrado observar como en las calles el sol espesaba a iluminar un poco mas pero había algo diferente esas calles no eran como las de siempre, esas calles tenían todas un símbolo extraño le parecía mas bien una paleta de caramelo, seguramente a Hinata le gustaría mucho una paleta de ese tipo el pequeño iba pensando cuando de pronto sitio que su padre se detenía enfrente de una enorme mansión y tocaba el timbre al poco tiempo salio una mujer de cabello largo y negro piel blanca y enormes ojos ella con una cara sonriente les invitaba a pasar, el pequeño Neji no se sentía en mucha confianza estando ahí sin embargo su padre nunca los llevaría a un lugar peligroso así que simplemente se limito a seguirlo, entraron a una habitación donde un hombre de cabello negro se acercaba a ellos y abrazaba a Hizashi (con dificultad ya que Hizashi aun llevaba a una Hinata semidormida en brazos" "amigo mio que bien has llegado sin problemas"

-"gracias Fugaku" ahora Neji sabia que ese señor se llamaba Fugaku y al parecer era amigo de su padre, hizashi despertó a Hinata y la puso en el suelo, ella un estaba confundida y un poco adormilada pero al ver a su tío y a su primo se relajo comenzó a ver la habitación y enseguida se dio cuenta que no estaba en casa, instintivamente camino así Neji y le tomo la mano mientras con la otra frotaba sus ojitos para tratar de despertar"Neji niisan donde estamos?" "no lo se hina¿papa donde estamos?"

Hizashi de pronto sintió ternura al ver a su hijo y sobrina agarrados de la mano ella refugiándose tras el, y el por su lado tratando de cuidarla y que se sintiera segura, el ver esa imagen lo hizo cuestionares estaba bien lo que iba a hacer? Como lo iba a tomar Neji como lo iba a tomar Hinata sacudió su cabeza para tratar de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente no , estaba bien no tenia que dudar el estaba haciendo eso por el bien de su sobrina el quería que ella estuviera sana y salva tenia que hacerlo,junto todo su valor y hablo "Neji,Hinata estamos aquí por que ha ocurrido algo muy grave el día de ayer, Hinata hiashi fue asesinado,y por lo tanto tu ya no puedes permanecer en la mansión " se agacho a la altura de los pequeños y estiro su mano para intentar tocar a la niña pero ella solo se escondió detrás de su primo. Hizashi cerro su mano en un puño y la regreso a su costado "Hinata ellos van a ser tu familia desde ahora tendrás que vivir con ellos desde hoy ya no eres mas una Hyuga ahora eres una uchiha, Neji hijo despide te de tu prima nos vamos" el pequeño Neji estaba conmocionado eso significaba que ya podía jugar mas con Hinata, o que significaba no entendía muy bien de todo lo que su padre había dicho pero si entendía algo Hinata no quería quedarse en esa casa ya que ella estaba llorando mientras apretaba su mano fuertemente.

No sabia como pero su padre lo tenia ya en brazos y comenzaba a salir de la casa el estiraba su mano hacia Hinata quien había tratado de correr tras de ellos pero veía impotente como ella también era retenida por esa mujer extraña "Neji nissan !! no me dejes Neji nissan no me dejes por favor" ella estaba llorando y lo estaba llamando pero no podía hacer nada su padre lo llevaba en brazos.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

_.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Gracias a todos por los nombres XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no me pertenece**

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

**CAPITULO 2**

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Hizashi acababa de salir de la casa del clan Uchiha llevaba en brazos un Neji que pataleaba exigiendo que le bajara y preguntando por que dejaban a Hinata en esa casa, que quien eran esas personas,Hizashi estaba molesto , molesto con el mismo molesto con el clan y también muy en el fondo molesto con Hiashi como podía irse y dejarle semejantes problemas y su orgullo roto,no ¡jamas se lo perdonaría no en todo el tiempo que le quedara de vida!

**¡Alto!** se dijo así mismo , no era tiempo de andar reprochando a su hermano muerto lo que estaba ocurriendo ,ahora lo que tenia que hacer es velar por el clan ,tenia que hacer que el sacrificio de Hinata no fuera en vano además tendría que hablar con mas profundidad con Neji tenia que decirle los de talles aun que claro solo los que a su corta edad el pudiera comprender.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

***En casa del clan Uchiha***

Mikoto trataba de clamar a la pequeña niña que forcejeaba en sus brazos desesperada al ver que su tío la había dejado "Hinata chan" ella sabia que no podía decir en esos momentos nada que hiciera sentir mejor a la niña así que opto por hacer lo que su corazón dictaba, se puso de rofillas y tomo a la pequeña en brazos , la acerco a su pecho aunque Hinata forcejeo al principio después se quedo quieta llorando "N-Neji niisan ...y t-tio n-no estan....m-mama p-papa.....¿soy u-una m-mala niña?"

-"no pequeña tu no eres una mala niña tranquila todo va a estar bien nosotros vamos a cuidar de ti vamos a ser tu nueva familia"-decía Mikoto mientras acariciaba su cabello.

En esos momentos cada miembro de la familia estaba metido en sus pensamientos todos analizando la situación por un lado Itachi veía a la niña de forma indiferente no le afectaba ni perjudicaba el hecho de tener una nueva "hermanita" puesto que el tenia planes a futuro en los que ella no influiría en lo absoluto de eso estaba seguro.

Fugaku por su parte sentía un "poco" de compasión por aquella chica que acababa de quedar aparentemente sola en el mundo y la cual solo acepto cuidar por la "amistad" que algún día hubo con los gemelos Hyuga y no es que le interesara mucho esa "amistad" en si,si no mas bien el hecho de que ahora que Hizashi era el nuevo líder le seria **provechoso** que el le debiera un "favor".

Sasuke veía con enojo a esa niña, estaba irritado primero por que tenia ella que ser su hermana? La niña mas tímida de toda la clase además ¡por que lo habían despertado temprano tan solo para darle la bienvenida! Y aun peor por que mama esta abrazándola cuando yo tengo hambre, el pequeño Sasuke se acerco a su mama y tiro de su kimono lila "mama tengo hambre" La mujer volteo a ver el rostro de su pequeño ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabia que ese "tengo hambre" era mas que eso,estiro su mano y le atrajo hacia ella mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente, al alejarse el pequeño estaba un poco sonrojado,la mujer volteo a ver a Hinata quien había dejado de llorar al ver como Mikoto besaba a Sasuke, ¿pero que veia? ¿La niña se veia sorprendida?¿acaso sus padres jamas la habían besado? Le dio aun mas ternura y también beso su frente se puso de pie y tomando a cada niño de una mano los llevo directo a la cocina.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

***Un poco después***

Mikoto habia terminado de hacer la comida con ayuda de Maria (la sirvienta) la familia estaba sentada desayunando Mikoto decidido que Hinata se sentara a su lado ya que al parecer la pequeña había decidido permanecer a su lado y "solo" con ella puesto que después de que fueron a la cocina no había querido dejar de agarrar su kimono , pero no podía culparla, estaba en una casa con extraños además le agradaba la idea de que ella la hubiera escogido como su "refugio" por que ella era de ahora en adelante su madre.

El hijo mayor y el padre acababan de terminar de comer al levantarse distrajeron a Mikoto de sus pensamientos "amor ya se van a entrenar"

-"asi es Itachi ve por tu equipo Mikoto nos vemos en la cena y Sasuke-el padre frunció el ceño- tu también deberías comenzar tu entrenamiento" esto lo decía a un Sasuke que tenia en la boca una rebanada de pan tostado con mermelada de fresa,el pequeño rápidamente dejo el pan en su plato "¡Hai! Padre"

Hinata veia sorprendida como se comportaba esa familia en casa ella siempre comía sola claro aveces su niisan desayunaba con ella eso la hacia realmente feliz, este recuerdo trajo tristes a la niña le hizo recordar que su Niisan ya no estaba con ella,que su padre madre y hermana ya no estaban, de pronto unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro, trato inútilmente de limpiarlas cuando de pronto sintió que una suave mano las limpiaba por ella, era la señora de hermosos ojos negros, no sabia por que pero se sentía muy tranquila a su lado.

" ¿Hinata chan por que no vas con Sasu a entrenar?"

la niña de pronto mostró una enorme sonrisa "h-hai" al parecer a la pequeña le agradaba la idea de entrenar pensó la mujer un poco mas esperanzada quizá** esto la distraiga un poco "sasu hijo ve con Hinata chan y enseñale algunas técnicas" **esto se lo decía a su hijo mientras le cerraba un ojo el pequeño la miro con cara de puchero "oh vamos hijo si haces eso cuando regreses te haré un pudin de chocolate ¿te parece?" el pequeño se puso serio mientras se levantaba de su asiento "hey tu niña"

Hinata lo volteo a ver "vamos a entrenar pero te advierto que no soy un maestro flexible" y diciendo eso Sasuke se estaba dirigiendo afuera de la casa. Hinata dudo un poco mientras volteaba a ver a la mujer la cual solo le sonrió, "vamos tu puedes" la niña se puso de pie y salio no muy convencida a entrenar con ese niño extraño.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Hola antes que nada gracias por haber pasado a leer el primer capitulo habia decidido publicar el 2do capitulo hasta despues por que queria que fuera mas largo sin embargo gracias a que una amiga lo pidio eh decidido subirlo antes.

Asi por poco y lo olvidaba quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones como esta es una historia alterna aparte de que el caracter de muchos de los protagonistas va a cambiar no pienso seguir con el curso normal del tiempo es decir por ejemplo si es que Itachi decidiera matar a su clan (aun no lo decido) esto puede ocurrir mucho antes o despues de lo que marca Naruto en realidad.

G R A C I A S D E N U E V O


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo esta vez me eh inspirado un poco XD y he escrito el siguiente capítulo espero que sea de su agrado y nuevamente muchas gracias por su apoyo.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

**NUEVAMENTE NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE**

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

**CAPITULO 3**

Es una mañana soleada en la aldea de Kanoha el viento tiene ese olor característico a flores de primavera ,los pastos están verdes y si te pones a observar lograras mirar un par de catarinas andar por los matorrales, si escuchas bien podrás oír el canto de pájaros recién nacidos que llaman a su mama, pero sobre todo aun que no seas muy observador veras a dos pequeños niños caminando por el bosque el primero, un niño de cabellos negros que camina dando pasos "ruidosos" en señal de molestia y no muy atrás de él una niña de cabellos azules con paso apresurado tratando de alcanzar al primero.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Hinata solo podía ver la espalda de Sasuke san desde que habían salido de la casa no le había hablado pero más que eso ella se sentía preocupada no entendía muy bien aun lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero hay algo de lo que si estaba segura ,ella quería estar con su niisan siempre habían estado juntos desde que ella tenía memoria y según recordaba Neji niisan siempre le estaba diciendo que la protegería y que nunca estarían separados, pero ahora Neji no estaba con ella y aun no entendía del todo porque. De pronto algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

-" ¡¡hey tu te estoy hablando!! "-esto lo decía Sasuke bastante molesto

-" yo etto… g-gomen "

-"Mama me ha dicho que debo entrenarte"-estaba frunciendo su ceño- "y eso es lo que voy a hacer lo primero que tenemos que hacer es correr, daremos 10 vueltas alrededor del bosque"

-"etto pe-pero el bosque e-es muy gra…" – ella se detuvo al ver como Sasuke la miraba con una mezcla de arrogancia e intimidación-"yo…etto"

-"Escucha bien Hinata Hyug…. Perdón… es decir si vas a ser una Uchiha vas a tener que ser capaz de hacer esto como mínimo eso es lo que Niisan hace todos los días"

" ¿Niisan?"-esto lo decía mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza

Sasuke la miro aun con mas molestia "baka" dicho esto solo se volteo nuevamente y se puso a correr pensando "como era posible que no recordara a Itachi " Hinata lo miro por unos segundos y después por mas inercia que nada solo corrió tras él.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

****Mas tarde****

Los niños ya habían recorrido el bosque estaban por la vuelta 8 cuando de pronto Sasuke se dio cuenta que ya no escuchaba los sonidos de Hinata y no es que ella fuera muy ruidosa al correr pero aun así el sonido de su respiración entre cortada delataba su presencia, pero el ya no la escuchaba, sé detuvo de golpe y volteo a ver hacia atrás pero nada, dudó si debía volver a buscarla o no " las niñas son muy problemáticas" (donde eh escuchado eso antes XD) Dio media vuelta y hecho a correr.

No le tomo mucho tiempo dar con la "problemática niña" ella se encontraba en el suelo cubierta de lodo y sosteniendo su tobillo, el se acerco y tomo su pie "está en muy mal estado no podemos entrenar mas" –se pone de pie y le ofrece una mano- "vamos a casa"

Sasuke se extraño la niña seguía en el mismo lugar sin moverse y parecía no prestar atención a sus palabras eso lo molesto se agacho un poco y comenzó a moverla bruscamente pero nada ella solo mantenía su mirada agachada "si no me haces caso me voy a ir yo solo"

-"g-gome…."

Y fue con esa palabra que parecía más un susurro que él se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando ,se sentó al lado de ella mientras veía las nubes, realmente no sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones y también no entendía por qué ella lloraba lo único que podía hacer era sentarse a su lado y esperar que todo pasara.

-"Sasuke san gracias"

-"Hmp"

No se dijo ninguna otra palabra por el momento. Hinata se tranquilizo lo suficiente para levantar la cara y ver a Sasuke y fue solo en ese momento que se dio cuenta de un gran detalle el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, fue cuando se pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo he llorado? "gracias Sasuke san"

Sasuke la miraba extrañado pero contento, nadie más le hablaba con tanto respeto, Sasuke san eso sonaba muy bien, inconscientemente sonrió. "Vamos a casa Hinata"

Ella se sentía extrañamente feliz al ver la sonrisa de Sasuke san "Si" No hablaron mas en el camino no había necesidad.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Mikoto se encontraba arreglando una habitación para su nueva hija la verdad es que no había tenido tiempo ayer para arreglar una habitación apropiada para un Uchiha ,todo esto debido a lo rápido que habían pasado las cosas, apenas podía creer que ayer en la noche Hizashi san les había pedido a ella y a su marido cuidar de su sobrina , sin embargo se sentía feliz sabía que era egoísta sin embargo ella siempre había deseado tener una hija y después de "eso" que había ocurrido al nacer Sasuke había perdido toda esperanza de de tener otro bebe.

"Señora los niños han llegado"- Mikoto volteo a ver a la mujer que estaba en la puerta de la habitación-"pero al parecer la niña Hinata se ha lastimado" Mikoto bajo apresuradamente las escaleras se encontró rápidamente con una imagen que hizo aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro al parecer ella no tenía ya nada que hacer Sasuke estaba limpiando el pie de Hinata con solución antiséptica mientras tenia a un lado una caja con vendas.

"¿señora no piensa ayudar al joven amo?" -cuestionaba la sirvienta que le había avisado del "incidente" Mikoto se llevo el debo cerca de la boca - "shhh vamos dejemos los solos"

Sasuke se veía muy serio mientras limpiaba la herida, además llegaba a la conclusión de que Hinata se había golpeado con una piedra que la había lastimado al punto de hacerla sangrar.

Por otro lado Hinata veía como Sasuke san le limpiaba la herida, sinceramente nunca antes ella había habado con él, se corrigió mentalmente si hace justo una semana cuando lo conoció por primera vez había intercambiando algunas palabras con él.

**FLASH BACK**

Habían pasado solo unos minutos desde que Neji la había dejado en la entrada del salón de clases, le había dado un beso en la frente al momento en que le decía "Hinata no te preocupes aunque este sea tu primer día de clases ya verás que todo va a estar bien harás muchos amigos" el la había abrazado fuertemente para luego sonreírle y marcharse rumbo a su clase.

Y ahora ella se encontraba afuera del salón de clases aun veía con miedo la puerta y dudaba si entrar o no , justo en el momento en que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para ingresar al aula ,algo o más bien alguien la había empujado provocando que ella callera al suelo "aunch" soltó la pequeña "perdón" fue lo siguiente que escucho levanto su mirada al ver como un niño de ojos negros le ofrecía una mano para levantarse, ella la tomo se puso de pie mientras decía "gracias " pero solo recibió como respuesta un "rayos ahí vienen" el niño no se dirigió a ella otra vez, solo salió corriendo y entro al salón al poco tiempo ella era nuevamente empujada por un grupo de niñas que se peleaban por entrar al salón mientras discutían quien se sentaría con Sasuke kun. Hinata se preguntaba quién era ese Sasuke kun, cuando de pronto alguien más le hablo "¡¡Hola!! ¿Te encuentras bien?" volteo a ver quien le hablaba era un niño de cabellos rubios, tenía un short azul y una playera blanca en su rostro una gran sonrisa, y con mirada gatuna él le ofrecía una mano para levantarse, ella le sonrió y la tomo "Gracias".

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"

-"Hinata Hyuga"

-"¡¡Mucho gusto!! Mi nombre es Naruto Usumaki, me caes bien Hinata chan vamos a ser amigos de ahora en adelante dattebayo!!!

Hinata solo sonrió se sentía feliz al parecer ya había hecho su primer amigo.

-"Gracias Naruto san me encantaría ser su amiga"

El niño había fruncido un poco su ceño "No me hables con tantas formalidades no me gusta solo dime Naruto kun!" No entendía por qué él le había dicho que no le dijera el san ya que desde pequeña su padre se había esmerado en enseñarle ciertas normas de etiqueta, pero bueno si su nuevo amigo le había dicho que no le gustaba no veía problema en llamarlo de esa forma.

-"bien Naruto kun seremos buenos amigos"

-"estoy feliz ¡¡¡Dattebayo!!!"

Y así ambos niños habían entrado al salón de clases y se habían sentado el uno al lado del otro.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Bien ella ya había hablado solo una vez con él, pero no había tenido oportunidad de acercarse a él nuevamente ya que desde ese día el siempre había estado rodeado de muchas niñas y ella por su lado siempre estaba riendo con su nuevo amigo Naruto kun.

Pero ahora ese niño estaba cuidando de su herida sonreía muy complacida y feliz "gracias Sasuke san " Sasuke estaba comenzando a poner la venda para cubrir la herida "Hmp, debes tener más cuidado un Uchiha no comete este tipo de errores" ella se sintió un poco mal con el comentario pero solo asintió "hai"

"bien ya termine"-decía con una sonrisa de orgullo-"iré a buscar a mama me debe lo que prometió" sin más el salió corriendo, Hinata veía ahora su pie ya no le dolía y eso gracias a Sasuke san quien había realizado muy bien su trabajo, sonrió y trato de ponerse de pie, una vez que lo logro, siguió el camino por el cual Sasuke se había ido.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

**GRACIAS A TODOS :) especialmente a: **

**tsukinousagi2008 **

**Rach Black**

**harukauzaki**

**naxiitah-chan**

**Reika-Deathless**

**kairi-Sparda**

**princezzhina-dark**

**harukauzaki**

**camii-ssk**


	4. Chapter 4

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

**NUEVAMENTE NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE**

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

**CAPITULO 4**

Ya es de noche dentro de una mansión en los territorios Uchiha se puede ver como una mujer tapa a una pequeña de ojitos color perla, le da un beso y sale de la habitación.

Hinata se sentía extraña en esa habitación aunque debía admitir que era realmente bonita ,era grande, blanca y tenía un tocador con un enorme espejo también había un closet en el cual se podían observar varios vestidos de colores, volteo a ver su futon este era realmente bonito color blanco con toques dorados flores y ositos, también había unas muñecas cerca de una repisa al igual que varios ositos mas ,sin embargo ella no se sentía del todo cómoda ya que estaba lloviendo, siempre la había dado miedo los rayos, pero gracias a que Neji solía "colarse" en las noches de lluvia para dormir con ella lograba tolerarlos sin embargo Neji no estaba , simplemente tenía miedo.

En ese mismo instante un Uchiha se encontraba leyendo un libro de técnicas avanzadas ninja, dejo su lectura por un momento y decidió bajar por un vaso de agua bebió rápidamente, de verdad había sido un día agotador el tener que acompañar a su padre por toda la aldea y recibir esos tan falsos "halagos" de todos le fastidiaba, pero aun mas le fastidiaba darse cuenta como su padre poco a poco iba siendo corrompido por la avaricia y el poder, si eso seguía así no le quedaría nada que hacer llevaría a cabo su plan. De pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos sintió una presencia al lado suyo volteo y vio a su nueva "hermanita" mirándolo, la analizo rápidamente ella llevaba puesto un pijama rosa con flores azules, su rostro… parecía asustada y algo nerviosa ya que apretaba con fuerza sus manos una contra la otra.

" ¿Hinata chan tienes sed?" la niña solo asintió con la cabeza, el tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua se acerco a ella y se lo dio "toma Hinata chan" esto lo decía con una falsa sonrisa pero que después de ver como la niña le sonreía se convertía en una sonrisa real.

No dijeron nada mas una vez que la niña termino de beber ambos subieron las escaleras, se despidió de la niña despeinando un poco su cabello "vamos Hinata chan ve a dormir ya es muy tarde" espero a que ella entrara en su habitación y el hizo lo mismo, se sentó en su escritorio y continuo su lectura pero fue interrumpido a los pocos minutos, unos tímidos golpes sonaban en su puerta "pase" se sorprendió al ver a la niña con los ojos llorosos parada en la puerta se puso de pie y se acerco a ella mientras preguntaba "¿Qué ocu…" no termino ya que en ese momento se había escuchado un rayo y la niña había corrido hacia él mientras se aferraba a su pierna, sonó otro rayo ella se aferro aun mas a su pierna como si su vida dependiera de ello, no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que ella le tenía miedo a los rayos, la alejo lentamente de él mientras este se ponía en cuclillas, quitaba los cabellos de la cara de Hinata y limpiaba sus lagrimas " ¿Hinata chan quieres dormir hoy conmigo? "ella levanto la cara y mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas soltaba un "hai"

Bien al parecer ya no iba a poder seguir estudiando su libro pensaba el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata y la guiaba a su futon "hasta mañana Hinata chan" después de dicho esto había apagado la luz.

Esa mis queridos lectores sería la primera de muchas veces.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

El sol lastimaba su rostro , se disponía a levantarse pero de pronto sintió que alguien dormía en su pecho sorprendido abrió sus ojos de golpe y la vio ahí estaba tranquilamente descansando su pequeña "hermana" bien ni él entendía el por qué la había invitado a dormir con el quizá fue el hecho de que se veía tan indefensa, pero de algo estaba seguro eso no se iba a volver a repetir y como no se repetiría **solo **esta vez le permitiría dormir un poco más en su pecho, aun que debía admitir que él no se sentía del todo incomodo el calor que ella emanaba, este despertaba en él un sentimiento **extraño** que no podía definir.

" ¡¡¡Hinata donde estas!!! "- decía una muy asustada Mikoto mientras corría de un lado a otro " ¡querido Hinata a desaparecido!

Fantástico pensó el Uchiha mayor mientras con cuidado ponía a la niña en el futon y salía de la habitación. "mama ella está en mi cuarto " Mikoto paró en seco y volteo a verlo su padre estaba saliendo de su habitación a medio vestir y Sasuke salía un poco adormilado, un par de sirvientas habían corrido al escuchar como Mikoto gritaba desesperada que fastidio pensó el chico mientras su madre se acercaba a él " ¿cómo has dicho Itachi? Hinata está contigo " su madre no le había dado oportunidad de contestar ya que había entrado rápidamente a la habitación solo para ver como Hinata dormía plácidamente en el futon de su hijo "oh que bien , me eh asustado mucho cuando no la eh visto esta mañana" se giro mientras veía con cara de interrogación a su hijo mayor "lo sé madre pero ella ayer toco a mi puerta llorando al parecer le tiene miedo a los rayos"- decía esto en un susurro tratando de no despertar a Hinata, Mikoto enrojeció cuando vio como su marido y su pequeño hijo seguidos por las sirvientas entraban en la habitación " perdón por haberlos alarmado a todos" dicho esto todos menos Itachi y Hinata habían salido de la habitación. El veía a la niña dormir en definitiva esta sería la primera y última vez que la dejaría dormir en su habitación.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS


	5. Chapter 5

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.

Gomen por la tardanza pero es que apenas salí de vacaciones y pues ya saben exámenes finales, eso y que en mi país se dieron elecciones para elegir funcionarios públicos y para mi desgracia me toco se funcionaria de casilla. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por cierto se aceptan ideas para finc,

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.

**NUEVAMENTE NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE**

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.

**CAPITULO 5**

Itachi había estado viendo a su "hermanita" por algunos minutos,veía su rostro que era un poco redondeado sus largas pestañas, su pálida piel, pero sobretodo no podía dejar de ver esa sonrisa que tenia,de pronto se sorprendió "¿Por qué estoy sonriendo?" el verla le hacia sentirse extraño .Noto un cambio en el rostro de la niña su sonrisa había desaparecido, "mama y-yo te quiero.... mama.....Neji hermano no te vayas Neji!! " Hinata despertó con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentó en el futon y observo el lugar donde estaba y triste comprobó que ya no estaba en su casa, "entonces el s-sueño era r-rea" no se atrevía a terminar la frase " ¿Que te pasa? " ella volteo rápidamente y se encontró con su nuevo hermano mayor, los recuerdos de ayer llegaron rápidamente, y ella se sonrojo se puso de pie "G-Gracias Itachi san " se dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir de la habitación " no tienes por que agradecer" pero la niña ya había salido del cuarto.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.

Ese día paso un como algo normal para el clan Uchiha Itachi había ido a una misión con su grupo de entrenamiento,Fugaku había ido a trabajar y entrenar, Sasuke se había dirigido a entrenar también y como el día anterior había llevado a Hinata esta vez si habían podido correr la distancia adecuada ya que el pie de ella se encontraba en perfecto estado,sin embargo no se podía decir los mismo de su estado de animo ya que Hinata aun tenia en ella la esperanza de que todo fuese un sueño y esperaba ansiosa que su hermano Neji llegara corriendo por ella y se la llevara lejos,por otra parte Mikoto se había esforzado al máximo en tratar de hacer que su nueva hija se sintiera en casa aunque sin mucho éxito

Esa noche no había llovido y Hinata había podido dormir "calmada mente" en su nueva habitación.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.

Al día siguiente

Ahora se dirigían a la escuela, Hinata llevaba puesto un vestido azul que Mikoto le había puesto en la mañana ,y aun que se sentía algo incomoda el simple hecho de ver como su "mama" le veía sonriente valía la pena, pero algo aun mas importante estaba en sus pensamientos, todo lo que había ocurrido ayer, no lo entendía pero sabia algo Neji si podía decirle que era lo que estaba pasando,y ella de seguro lo vería el día de hoy.

"bien pequeños ya hemos llegado espero hoy aprendan muchas cosas" - decía una Mikoto sonriente viendo a sus dos pequeños - "sasu" -el aludido volteo a verla- "¿si okasan? "

- "hijo por favor cuida bien de tu hermana" - el niño fRuncio un poco su boca en gesto de desagrado, lo cual no paso desapercibido para su madre y ella rápidamente pensó ean algo - " recuerda que tu eres el hermano mayor y un GRAN HOMBRE – ella recalco esas palabras- siempre cuida y respeta a las damas Y mas si se trata de su hermanita" - se detuvo para ver el rostro de su hijo y complacida escucho un- "hai madre yo cuidare de Hinata" - " bien entonces hina chan sasu los espero hoy a la salida de las escuela" -dicho esto les beso a cada uno en la frente y ellos entraron a la escuela.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.

Hinata buscaba desesperada con la mirada a su hermano Neji pero no lo encontraba, tan concentrada estaba en su tarea que no se había dado cuenta que Sasuke se había detenido y la miraba molesto "Hinata"- la aludida volteo- "¿si Sasuke san? " - pregunto ingenua - "¡que haces vamos a llegar tardea clase apurarte! " - dicho esto la tomo de la mano y la jalo rápidamente por los pasillos, inconscientes de como varias niñas y niños los miraban sorprendidos y, mas de uno molesto.

Cuando entraron al salón Hinata rápidamente fue "arrebatada" del lado de Sasuke por un chico rubio, de ojos azules, quien inconsciente de la mirada **mortífera **que Sasuke le daba, se había llevado a Hinata con el.

¡hina chan ! Por que venias agarrada de la mano de ese niño engreído "- ella había abierto los ojitos mientras, recordaba que Naruto no sabia nada de los que había ocurrido en las ultimas horas , suspiro y se dispuso a contarle todo a su mejor amigo- "Naruto kun tengo algo que decirte.."

Ella le explico todo lo que rabia ocurrido,mientras veía primero la cara de sorpresa de Naruto, después su cara de tristeza,y por ultimo su cara de enojo - " ¡ESOS MALDITOS COMO SE ATREVEN! "- decía mientras golpeaba con su puño la banca, solo para ser interrumpido por su sensei quien había llegado hace unos pocos segundos- " ¡Naruto! Haz favor de guardar silencio la clase va a empezar"- Naruto algo sonrojado había quedado callado, mientras comentarios negativos por parte de sus compañeros se dejaban escuchar.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.-_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-_.

Nuevamente una disculpa por el retraso y sobre todo por el corto capitulo aunque eh intentado hacerlos mas largos parece ser que no tengo esa habilidad , pero ya tengo parte del siguiente capi así que espero no demorar mucho en subirlo.


End file.
